Anhelo
by hellovick
Summary: Tiempo libre para pensar, sentimientos que llevan a una unión mas allá de lo profundo. Solo querían aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y terminaron en la habitación de ella... Dejando mas que claro que se querían.


El tiempo había pasado. Las tragedias poco a poco quedaron atrás.

Y así, el tiempo para pensar con más claridad era más constante.

Realmente había algo fuerte que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que recién ahora se podía analizar con más detalle. Los sentimientos.

Los sentimientos de él hacia Alice, y los sentimientos de ella hacia Oz.

Cada uno pensaba en su cuarto.

Sharon lo llamaría amor… O romance… O alguna de esas entrecruzadas explicaciones provenientes de sus libros. Pero solo ellos podrían explicarlo con exactitud. ¿Verdad? Ya que, ellos eran los únicos conocedores de lo que sentían.

El se paro, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la de ella, mientras los pensamientos seguían atropellando su mente. Una historia que comenzó en el abismo, y termino por ser solo la continuación entrecortada de un comienzo incluso anterior. Un pasado en la historia. Un recuerdo recuperado.

Hablaría con ella, para aclarar de una vez esos sentimientos bien conocidos que aun no se expresaban completamente. El había sido un alma sin principios, en el cuerpo de un obscuro muñeco de felpa en forma de conejo, para luego venir ella y otorgarle un nombre, y una razón para ser. Había sido una cadena en sufrimiento, hasta que ella lo salvo. Luego término siendo Oz Vessalliuz, enviado al abismo. Y allí, ella lo salvo una vez más.

Esos sentimientos… se encontraban en él desde años y años atrás.

Alice suspiro, mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban ante el reflejo de la luna iluminándola por la ventana. Oz… quien supuestamente había empezado como su contratista… Quien le ofreció una sonrisa cuando la única que la acompañaba era la obscura soledad. Y en realidad, esa sonrisa le había sido entregada por el mucho antes, a través de los ojos inmóviles que el poseía en ese entonces. Claro… El era parte de los recuerdos que ella al fin recupero. Oz… su primer amigo, el que se transformo en su contratista al re- encontrarse en el abismo. Quien resulto ser el ser más importante para ella.

Sintió a alguien llamando a su puerta. Se paro y se dirigió a esta, abriéndola, y encontrándose con el… Con Oz. –Alice…- El estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella abriera tan rápido. Ella se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo aun el picaporte, y mirándolo fijamente, dándole a entender que podía pasar. Y así lo hizo, para que luego Alice cerrara la puerta. Compartieron miradas.

-Alice, yo necesito hablar contigo- Dijo, agregando una pequeña pero firme sonrisa al final.

-Yo también, Oz- Contesto con decisión y determinación.

-Tu primero.- Dijo el sin borrar la curva en sus labios.

Pestañeo. Pensó dubitativa como comenzar.-Creo que… siento algo…- Lo miro, él la miraba expectante.- Es algo muy fuerte- Se ruborizo. Le costaría decirlo pero, esta era una oportunidad única. Estaban solo ellos dos.- ¡Algo fuerte hacia ti!- Dijo rápidamente.-Y… no sé qué es exactamente-

Sostuvo su respiración por un momento. ¿Acaso Alice pensaba lo mismo que él? Alegría y sorpresa se encontraron en el ante la idea.

-Entonces… los dos pasamos por lo mismo, Alice- Le sonrió abiertamente, con un suave carmín en sus mejillas.

Saber que los dos querían hablar sobre lo mismo con el otro creaba más confianza en el ambiente.- Entonces… ¡Tu también quieres estar conmigo!- Ella soltó en una rápida exclamación, y claro, sonrojada.

El pestañeo en sorpresa al comentario, analizándolo.- Por supuesto Alice- Termino acertando. Avanzo hacia ella mirándola con dulzura.-Siempre…-

Conectaron sus ojos, mientras el silencio presenciaba la conexión visual. El se inclino, ella se acerco, y así, unieron sus labios.

Una chispa recorrió sus espaldas. Este tipo de contacto era algo inconscientemente anhelado desde antes. Movían sus bocas contra la del otro en una sincronía especial, ahogando su contacto en más y más deseo. Deseo por una unión más profunda aun. Los dos separaron sus labios lenta y tímidamente, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran. Alice tiro de su camisa con fuerza, haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo todavía. Oz poso ambas manos al lado de los hombros de ella. Se separaron un tanto jadeantes del fugaz contacto. Esta intimidad… este anhelo, el deseo por algo más… ¿Podrían sus sentimientos expuestos llevarlos a algo más íntimo aun? Sin un segundo para dudar, se encontraron otra vez en una batalla de dominio, de boca a boca. Se separaban, inspiraban rápidamente, y volvían a conectarse, con un hilillo de saliva entre medio de vez en cuando. El calor se esparcía desde sus mejillas al resto de sus cuerpos. Demasiada necesidad… ¿De qué?

Mientras más se perdían en el sabor del otro, mas se aferraban en un agarre fuerte y demandante. Los guantes de Alice cayeron al suelo, junto con el abrigo obscuro de Oz. Para luego ser seguido por el de Alice y el chaleco negro que esta estaba usando. Se separaron una vez más. El fijo su vista en el lazo en moño de la camisa de ella. La quería entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, sabía que si seguían así, terminarían en un acto demasiado importante, y del que nadie podría enterarse. Pero, no le importaba, era un secreto que solo ellos compartirían, del que solo ellos serian dueños. Su preciosa Alice, estaba en esta situación con él, intercambiando toques que estaban por sobrepasar la simple inocencia.

Sus dedos tiraron suavemente del lazo blanco, desasiéndolo. Oz lo dejo caer al suelo. Volvió a besarla. Sus pasos fueron acercándose más y más a la cama, para luego toparse con esta y caer en ella, con el encima de Alice. Sus lenguas se separaron, seguidas por sus labios. El joven de ojos verdes detuvo su mirada en los botones de su blusa, y luego la miro a los ojos.-Alice… esto que vamos a hacer… si hacemos esto…- Quería estar seguro de que ella deseaba proseguir. - ¿Quieres continuar?- Pregunto nervioso. Asintió despacio, totalmente sonrojada. Necesitaba estar con él.

Sonrió, y la beso, mientras sus dedos recorrían los botones de la blanca prenda, desabotonando uno a uno lentamente. Ella desabotono el chaleco que el también llevaba puesto, para tirarlo al piso y seguir por su camisa. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de él recorrer su pecho suavemente. La camisa desprendida de ella cayo por sus hombros, pero aun cubriendo sus atributos. Totalmente colorado, Oz removió la tela de sus pechos, dejándolos al descubierto. Trago saliva, y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente. Ella suspiro entre cortada. Era una sensación nueva y de alguna forma encantadora. El presiono un poco las caricias, haciendo que a Alice se le escapara un leve gemido. Gracias a esa reacción, el sintió un impulso, el cual lo obligo a acercar su boca a uno de sus pezones, dándole un beso al principio, rodeándolo con sus labios al final. Ella exhalo pesadamente. Realmente se sentía bien.

Siguió acariciándola, mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de ella, para ir depositando besos en el mismo. Nunca se abría imaginado estar en esta situación con Alice.

El se saco su camisa, y luego removió completamente la de ella.

Acaricio nuevamente desde sus pechos hasta llegar al principio de su falda, la miro una vez más. Ella solo le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo silenciosamente. Oz volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos bajaban la falda negra de ella, junto con su ropa interior. Sin embargo, se topo con un obstáculo, y es que ella todavía llevaba puesta sus botas. Las removió, junto con sus calcetines, siendo ahora capaz de terminar de sacarle su ropa. La observo con cierto pudor, allí, su preciosa Alice, desnuda debajo de él.

Ella, tan roja como él, hizo un pequeño puchero.-No es justo- Dijo ella.

-¿Uh?-

-Tú sigues con ropa- Miro para el costado, intentando disimular su sonroje.

El rio.-Tienes razón- Y así, removió su propia ropa, quedando desnudo también. Otra vez, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-Alice, sigues segura de esto ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

Oz sonrió. La beso, y uso sus manos para memorizar cada parte de ella. Consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera a veces, o que gimiera.

Y así, llego el momento de la verdad.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas, inseguro. Esto, esta acción, esta unión, que de por si no parecía real, era un paso muy importante. Pero de todas formas, él sería el encargado de entregarle a ella su primera vez. Y le hacía feliz saber eso.

Oz sostuvo las manos de Alice sobre la cabeza de esta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Alice… esto… tal vez te duela asique… perdóname.- Ella quiso responder, pero el capturo sus labios con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que se deslizo lentamente dentro de ella.

Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando el agarre de sus manos. Eso realmente dolía, sin embargo, sabía que Oz jamás la lastimaría a propósito, asique intento relajarse. Trato de corresponderle el beso, pero su mente no dejaba de fijarse en el dolor. El, por otra parte, sintió una puntada placentera en el segundo en que ingreso en ella. Dejo sus labios, y la miro. Tenía una mueca adolorida, y detestaba causarle dolor. – Perdóname, Alice. El dolor ya pasara.-

Ella asintió.

Espero unos momentos. Mientras, Oz la abrazaba, intentando consolarla mientras ella se acostumbraba a este tipo de unión. El dolor desapareció casi por completo.

-Oz… ya no duele- Dijo finalmente Alice.

-¿Segura? ¿Alice?- Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa. Quería estar completamente seguro de que podía seguir sin hacerle doler.

Alice asintió una vez más. Luego, el volvió a unir sus labios, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Gimieron.

Salió y volvió a entrar, causando más y más placer para ambos.

-¡A-ah!- Gimió ella. Rodeo las caderas de Oz con sus piernas, profundizando más el contacto. Exhalaciones pesadas, gemidos al unísono, y una fuerte pasión.

Mientras Oz seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera, Alice lo acompañaba con sus caderas. Un sentimiento muy fuerte los unía. Un sentimiento nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo viejo. Eso, mas el golpe de sensaciones que los atacaba dulce y repetidamente.

El disfrutaba plenamente de la voz de Alice retumbando en sus oídos. Soltó un gemido ahogado, mientras una de sus manos recorría el largo y obscuro cabello de su persona más preciada. El calor aumentaba más y más con cada embestida. Esta demostración de anhelo, esta unificación, sus voces resonando una y otra vez por la habitación; era un paraíso perfecto de los cuales ellos eran creadores, la historia de la cual ellos eran autores.

-Oz- Le gimió Alice a su oído. "_Oz, ¡Vamos a jugar!". _Ella, quien alguna vez le otorgo un nombre, quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras no era más que un pequeño muñeco de felpa, y ella una niña. Su salvadora; ella, quien ahora gemía su nombre entre sus brazos.

Algo se acumulaba, y la presión aumentaba. El final estaba cerca.

-Alice… yo…- Intentaba decir el. Pero jadeaba, y no podía terminar su oración. -…Yo… te…- Volvió a jadear. Luego, su mente quedo totalmente en blanco. Alice se aferro a él con fuerza, mientras soltaba un pequeño gritito.

Dio un par de embestidas más, hasta que alcanzaron el punto máximo y así, el orgasmo.

Sus esencias se liberaron, encontrándose con la del otro.

Finalizaron su acto, unidos todavía por sus manos entrelazadas, respirando entre cortados y exhaustos.

-Alice- Susurro jadeante. Levanto su cabeza, mirándola, y la beso una vez más.

-Tu…- Jadeo- …Ibas a decirme algo- Logro comentarle.

-¿Uh?-

-Ibas a decirme que me… algo. ¿Qué era?- Lo miro expectante, con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración normalizándose.

Oh, claro, Oz iba a decirle algo muy importante a Alice, pero la situación lo había hecho jadear y no había podido terminar su oración.

-"Te amo"- Dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo- Esa frase que aparece tanto en los libros de Sharon onee-sama. ¿Eso ibas a decirme, Oz?-

El parpadeo. Se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y sonrió. El desvió su mirada a su mano derecha, la cual estaba unida a la de Alice, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Apretó el agarre. Cierto, eso le diría. Eso es lo que sentía, después de todo. ¿Por qué no decirle ahora?- Si, era eso- Respondió suavemente.

-Dilo- Le inquirió ella, expectante. Oz se sorprendió una vez más, pero sus labios se curvaron en una plena y honesta sonrisa al momento en que lo dijo. –Te amo, Alice-

Alice se quedo viéndolo a los ojos un par de segundos, analizando las palabras que salieron de su boca. Luego ella sonrió.-Yo también, Oz.-

Su corazón paro por un momento. Esto era real, sus sentimientos habían salido al descubierto, y eran mutuos. Oz la abrazo, ella le correspondió.

Se dieron un último beso, para luego dormirse en el agarre del otro.

Porque después de todo, ese anhelo y necesidad, había terminado por unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos esperaban.


End file.
